Devil Boys and Devil Girls
by ElementalSister
Summary: Dante had taken a job without Vergil's consent, knowing it would piss the half devil off. The job requires for them to be around the clock bodyguards for two supposed human girls. Both seemed to be a handful from the start and why do they need bodyguards? Rated M for language, fights and possible future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

In this story, Vergil never took the leap at the end of Devil May Cry 3. So, the twins live together, don't necessarily get along, and take jobs as Demon Hunters of Devil May Cry. Anything relating to Devil May Cry does NOT belong to me. I only own Narah and Naeh and other OC's that may or may not join in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil stood silently over the desk, glaring at Dante. If looks could kill, the red clad twin would have burst into flames. To say that Vergil was not happy would be an understatement. Dante, on the other hand, had a cocky smile as he looked up at Vergil.

"Why did you think it was even remotely wise to take a job like this without asking me?" The blue clad twin growled ever so slightly, eyes flashing green for a few seconds.

"Cause I'm that awesome of a brother!" Dante laughed. "Look, I'm offering you half the pay. Are ya gonna take it or not?"

Vergil sneered at him, but took the 'invitation' anyways. If he had to deal with two human girls coming to live with them, however temporary, at least he was going to take the money with it. Funds were getting a little low anyways.

"Can I see their files?" He inquired after taking half of the deposit money.

Dante took his feet off of the desk and started shifting through papers. How he found them, Vergil would never know. Dante was never the cleanest person. The red twin pulled out two folders containing the information on the girls.

"These aren't very detailed." Vergil responded after skimming the papers.

"It has a picture and their names. What more you want?" Dante shrugged. "Besides, they're hot. What more could you ask for?"

Vergil ignored that question.

"When will they be here?"

"Uhh." Dante shot a look at the clock. "Morrison should be bringing them over in about an hour or two."

"Dante, that clock is an hour off." Vergil sighed to himself as he pinched the sides of his nose in frustration.

As to answer Vergil's question, a car horn was heard from outside. They were here and Vergil had no time to prepare, or even calm himself down, He growled slightly at his lazy twin and went to the door.

Morrison honked the horn before he got outside the vehicle to open the door for the girls. As far as he could tell, they could've been sisters. No last names on their files, no specified age either (though they looked like they were very early twenties).

One had long blue hair pulled into two ponytails, fiery red eyes and fairish skin. The other was slightly darker skin, neck length blonde hair with purple and green streaks and eco green eyes. Both had very curvy bodies, the blue haired girl just showed it off more. Both wore headphones around their necks as well had large black shoulder bags draped around them.

"Narah?" The blonde asked, a slight smirk on her mouth. "This place seems just a little too ordinary to belong to two devil boys, dontcha think?"

"Yep." The blue haired girl, Narah, answered. "But we can fix that, Naeh."

Both girls giggled as they went to get their bags from the trunk of the car. As they opened it up, so did the doors to the house. Out strode Dante and Vergil. As normal, Dante wore the red two tailed duster, dark brown pants and black combat boots, yet no shirt. Vergil wore his blue three tailed duster with the snake pattern, a black vest, black boots and long brown boots.

Narah and Naeh eyed the men up and down before both broke into a smile. Without a word, they each grabbed two suitcases out of the car and headed to the doorway.

"Can't wait to spend time to get to know you boys." Narah winked as they passed them.

"And you're even hotter than the pictures." Dante whistled right back.

"This seems like it's gonna be hella fun." Naeh rolled her eyes, but giggled.

Vergil remained silent as he watched Morrison bring up the last suitcase, heading it to Dante.

"Is there anything else you need before I retire to my house, Dante?" Morrison asked.

"Nope, that should do it. Take the rest of the day for yourself." Dante smiled as he watched the girls walk into the house. "I've got some guests to entertain."

Vergil shook his head as he headed inside as Morrison sighed in contempt and headed back to his car. The girls were walking in a small circle around each other as the looked at the living room.

"Would you like to pick your rooms?" Vergil asked, hoping to shut them away for the rest of the day.

"Yes, please." Naeh responded as she greeted him with a bright smile.

"All right, we've got three different rooms up for grabs. Two upstairs and one downstairs." Dante stated. "Or would you two like to stay together?"

"Depends on where you sleep." Narah said in a sultry voice as she eyed Dante.

"Can I not have a room next to hers?" Naeh giggled and made a face. "No telling what she does at night?"

They looked at each other with feint anger before busting out in laughter. They continued a little argument, but eventually decided that Narah would have the downstairs room while Naeh got one of the upstairs rooms.

"Vergil, why don't you show Naeh around since you two will be sharing a level?" Dante winked at him and smirked as he beckoned Narah to follow him.

Vergil growled to himself quietly while silently cussing out his twin. "Come on now, I have very little patience." He told the girl.

"Mmk!" She responded and hurried up after him.

Narah had sat her bags on the bed. For an unused room, it was furnished nicely. A queen sized bed, a walk in closet as well as a large dresser and its own bathroom. There was a large desk pressed up against the window which was prefect for her.

"So, is this good enough for someone as beautiful as you?" Dante asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"It's amazing actually." She smiled. "And we both very much appreciate you taking us in." She batted her eyes slowly.

"Now how could I say no to a face..." He paused for a second. "And a body like that?"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask a favor?" She giggled.

"Which would be?"

"Could you take us to a mall or some big clothing store?" She asked, tilting her head down. "We didn't have time to grab very many clothes."

"Anything for you doll."

Vergil had shown her both rooms and, regretfully so, she wound up choosing the one beside his. He kept his face set and hadn't said a word as she placed her bags gently on the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better," She looked at him with what appeared to be the 'puppy eyes' look. "I'm much quieter than Narah."

That did actually make him feel a little better. He just didn't respond, though she smiled as if he had. He ignored the look as she started exploring the room. It was about the same size as the others, with a queen sized bed and walk in closet, but had two metal desks and no dresser.

"If I may?" She looked at him with curiosity. He simply nodded. "Where is the bathroom, just for future references?"

"Right across from my room, so diagonal from yours." He stated.

She bowed her head in thanks as Narah rushed into the room. Her hair was a little messy and she seemed out of breath.

"Get your sleep, woman!" She said with a laugh. "We get to go to the mall tomorrow for some retail therapy!" Excitement was barely contained in the girl as was her breasts.

"I will, but pull up your tank." Naeh rolled her eyes, but giggled anyways.

Narah looked down and gave a sly smile before yelling "Never!" and bouncing right back out of the room. Vergil had taken the opportunity to leave while they had interacted, leaving Naeh alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Narah was in the midst of taking the dresser apart when she heard a soft knock on her door. She looked at her phone to check the time.

_3:18 am_

"Damn, didn't realize it was this late." She muttered. "Come in, Naeh."

The girl walked in with a sly smile, her candy cane striped hair falling in her face.

"I figured you were still awake." She sat down beside her. "So, you're going to use shopping to annoy them first?"

"Yeah, I know. Uncharacteristic of me, but it was the first thing that came to mind." Narah responded as she took out the last screw. "Flirting won't work, he flirts right back."

"Maybe with Dante. Vergil, not so much. He seems to hate the fact that we're _human_."

"So, you've already found what irks him?" Narah asked, a sly smile dancing on the corners of her mouth.

"It's too easy with him. Besides the fact that we can sense emotions, everything seems to annoy him."

"Speaking of which, you've noticed the wards placed around the house? I say we break them then play damsel in distress."

"You hate being damsel in distress, we both do." Naeh shook her head. "I couldn't pull that off. Though I did think of a way to use the shopping to actually annoy them."

"Let's hear it."

It was almost two hours later when Naeh left the room and quietly made her way back to hers. They were going to need at least a little sleep if they were going to pull off their game.

Vergil had woken up around 8, he had managed a good night's sleep. The blonde had told the truth, she's quiet when in her room. After getting dressed, he left and started to make his way downstairs. He was halfway down when a sound made him stop in his tracks.

"Good morning, Vergil!" Naeh said in a loud and upbeat tone as she slid down the railing.

He glared at the back of her head and sword her saw her smirk back at him. She skipped her way into the kitchen next. Vergil did his best to ignore her as he made himself his morning tea, but she kept looking at him with the same look from yesterday.

"Is there anything in particular that you need?" His face was set and his tone was icy.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. You'll be there too, right?" She rested her cheek on her hand as she spoke.

"No, I will not be accompanying you on your adventure to the mall."

She didn't protest, she didn't whine. Vergil saw a weird gleam in her eye, though he didn't care to even wonder what she was thinking. That's when he heard two doors opening. One was from the bathroom; the other was from the other girl's room. Dante walked out, shirtless, barefoot and in his boxers. They were red and black striped which matched the gown Narah was wearing. Naeh turned her head as she snorted into her hand, trying to control her laughter. Narah had caught on to that and sent a glare in her direction.

"Must you always be indecent, Dante?" Vergil sighed in disgust as he sat down his cup.

"Can't help the fact that I'M comfortable with my sexiness." Dante smirked. "Love the gown and your sense of style, by the way, babe." He winked at Narah.

She smiled in triumph as she took a spot beside Naeh. A small round of laughing had commenced for a few seconds before they actually started to eat their breakfast. Both had chosen a small bowl of fruit.

As soon as the bowls were empty, the girls were rushing Dante to get dress as they ran to their respected rooms. Vergil felt relieved that he had a few moments of silence to himself. Once done with his tea, he headed up to his room, only to have Naeh bumped right into him.

"Oops, sorry!" She jumped back and giggled, her hair falling over her left eye.

Vergil looked her over for a split second. Normally, a girl's outfit wouldn't be granted his attention. Hers was a different story. A plain black tank top with matching pants that hugged her form, a blue crop jacket and dark brown boots. Was she intentionally copying him?

"Oh, do you like my outfit?" She did a little twirl. "I got it for my birthday a couple of months ago."

Vergil raised a brow and studied her. He was having a hard time deciding if she was irritating or just a curious little girl. He ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his mind and continued to walk to his room. Did he hear her giggle?

Downstairs, Narah was waiting. She wore a dark fiery red halter top, that near matched her eyes, brown shorts and black tennis shoes. Dante had already whistled and responded to the _kind of_ matching outfit to his own. Without another word exchanged they headed off to the mall.

The mall wasn't small, but it wasn't all too large either. It had clothing stores all over, a handful of jewelry stores and everything else. They walked around, the girls talking and giggling to each other. Dante wasn't paying too much attention. There were too many other beautiful women around.

The girls had bought a total of three outfits each, pieced together from several different stores. They stopped at a pretzel stand, grabbing a quick snack before continuing on the shopping. Dante flirted with the stand girl a bit, getting his drink for free when he turned around to notice that Narah and Naeh were missing.

He stayed calm for the most part, double checking stores and places they had visited. There didn't seem to be a sign of either one. How do you lose two girls who kind of stick out in a crowd?

He had looked for an hour before he inwardly started to panic. He didn't sense any demons around who could have kidnapped them, but he also couldn't sense them at all. What good were heightened senses if he couldn't sniff out two specific people?! Damn, Vergil was going to have his head.

Vergil was greatly enjoying the rare silence of the house. He had sat on the couch in the living room with no company but the book he read. They hadn't been gone for too long, about two hours now, when Vergil's cell rang. Dante was calling.

_What now?_ He thought to himself. Dante only ever called if something had gone wrong, very wrong.

"What is it, Dante?" He inquired as he answered the phone.

"Uhh, question… What would you do if, say, I lost the girls?"

"You, what?" He growled into the phone. "No, I don't even want to hear it. I'll be there shortly."

Vergil disconnected the call and pinched the bridge of his nose as he groaned. The incompetence of his twin would be the death of him, he swore. He grabbed his katana, Yamato, and headed to the mall; once more silently cussing out Dante.


	4. Chapter 4

Vergil was, once again, pissed. Dante could rarely do something right. Why didn't he just go with them? He was half lost in his thoughts of wanting to murder his brother when Naeh swung down and nearly headbutted him. She giggled as she barely moved back and forth.

"Why are you upside down and in a tree?" He asked, not bothering to mask the growl.

"I wanna be." She giggled and stuck her tongue at him. She looked like a child. "So why are you here? I thought you didn't want to join us."

"Apparently, Dante can't seem to find either of you." He responded, voice still icy. "Now why is that?"

"We told him that we were going to go put our stuff in the car and that we'd meet him at the food court." She shrugged and looked a little sad. "Guess he didn't hear us. He did seem real into flirting."

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and let a low growl of frustration out. He looked back to her, not surprised to find her still upside down. She had a look on her of face of…curiosity?

"Where's the other girl?"

"Who?"

"The other girl we have to babysit?"

"What's her name?"

"Don't play this game with me, brat." He growled, hand hovering over Yamato.

"I'm not, but you've never once said our names." She said leaning towards him. "So either you don't know it or you can't pronounce it."

The latter response was the correct one. Neither Vergil nor Dante could figure out how to pronounce their names. They had decided to wait and hear how they had pronounced them. Unfortunately, that plan didn't work out very well.

"Here, if you catch me, I'll tell you how to pronounce her name." The girl giggled, but her eyes held sincerity.

"Fine."

She pulled herself up onto the branch and slowly moved forward. She seemed nervous at first which annoyed Vergil. _She got up there and now she's scared to come down?_ He sighed to himself. He heard the branch snap and a quiet yelp. He caught her with ease.

"Not how that was supposed to happen…" She muttered as he sat her down. "Anyways! I told you I'd help you pronounce her name. Can you pronounce Sarah?"

"Why is that even relevant?" Vergil asked.

"Just do it." She stuck out her tongue again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sarah." Wait… "Narah, it rhymes with Sarah." He actually felt a little like an idiot for not figuring it out in the first place. It didn't last long.

She smiled a mix of glee and slyness. Why, or how, she did that he would never know. And only a very small part of him wanted to know.

"Now, what about your name?" If he was going to learn one, he'd learn the other. And he'd have that over Dante.

"I didn't say I would help you with my name." She giggled. "I just said her name."

"Brat, I said don't play games with me." He growled. "I have very little patience."

"Make me." Once again, she stuck out her tongue, tightened her arms as they lay across her chest and turned her back towards him.

Naeh heard the menacing growl, she heard the little _**snikt**_ sound and just knew if she opened her eyes that there would be a sword in her face. Sure enough as she opened her eyes, she was met with Yamato a few centimeters from her neck. She slowly followed the blade to met angry glowing green eyes.

Vergil's face was set in an icy look, glaring at the girl. It would be over easy to slide the sword through her neck, yet there were no signs of fear in her eyes. She looked cautious, curious and child-like as she studied his face intently. Then she did something Vergil wouldn't have been able to predict. She laughed. Sincerely and blissfully, she laughed.

It's pronounced _'Nay-uh'_." She giggled as she turned to face him. "And you're pretty cute when angry."

He closed his eyes, calming himself, and chose to ignore that last statement.

"Where did Narah run off too?" He asked once more, using the girl's name this time, as he sheathed Yamato.

"I dunno." Naeh shrugged as she kicked a pebble.

"Your grasp of the English language is remarkable." He replied snidely.

"And your ability to be a smartass is incredible."

It was in that one sentence that Vergil watched the childishness practically vanish. Her arms still crossed against her chest, but now her face was set in a stony glare that could've rivaled his own. If anything, he was a little stunned and confused. She wasn't going to know that, so he just started walking.

She followed and stayed close. When he looked back to check, she appeared child-like once more. Trying to make any kind of sense of her was giving him a headache. He went back to ignoring her and followed Dante's scent; which led them to the arcade. Dante and Narah were both up against a Mortal Combat game. Whoever was Kitana was winning.

"I bet Narah is the one winning." Naeh stated simply.

Vergil didn't bother to even give her a side ways glance as he walked up to the game. Dante looked real serious about winning, which made Vergil believe that Naeh was correct.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Trying to win a bet." Dante responded, eyes glued to the screen.

FINISH HIM

"No!"

"AhHA!" Narah jumped up after brutally destroying the character Dante had played. "Now all your strawberry sundaes belong to me!"

"I hate you right now." Dante pouted, though playfully.

"It's your fault Dante." Vergil stated. "You always lose when it comes to any kind of bet."

The girls both had a flash in their eyes as they both broke out in a sly smile. Vergil shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. If it keeps them off of me…

"Now, question Dante?" Vergil glared at him. "Why is only Narah with you? And when did you stop looking for Naeh?"

There was a silent _'When did you learn their names'_ question lingering in the air.

"I was trying to stay with her and look. Until she showed me a text from Naeh that said you were with her." Dante shrugged and turned back to Narah. "Best three out of five."

"Sorry Dante." Narah laughed. "I quit when I'm a head."

Vergil shot a quick look at Naeh. _When did she send it?_ Something felt a little off, but he couldn't place what. Did the music in here just get louder? Naeh gasped and giggled.

"I love this song!"

_**Every single boy I know  
Is thinking that he's in control  
Nothing you can do to break his stride  
Because he's mister cool and this is his party**_

Both girls had started to dance. Either they didn't care if they were watched or they completely forgot people were there. Dante was fine with it, his smile said he was enjoying watching them.

_**I've seen it happen a million times  
You can play it forward or rewind  
You will always do what she decides  
Cause she's got the keys to get you started**_

_**Automatic cause there's nothing you can do  
Automatic boys she's taking over you  
Automatic when you look into her eyes  
Automatic boy she's got you hypnotized**_

Vergil shook his head, deciding to walk away from this unnecessary scene. He looked back for a second. Was Naeh looking right at him?

Dante was nodding his head to the beat, keeping eye contact with Narah. Both had sly and flirty smiles dancing on the corners of their mouths.

_**I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you,  
but you can't help it boy, so it's okay  
I'm talking to you, she'll make a slave out of you,  
but you can't help it boy, so it's okay**_

Ok, that was it. Vergil had heard enough. He growled and walked out, intent on leaving. He didn't care if they followed, he'd rather they didn't. Unfortunately, he didn't get that. He knew Naeh was chasing after him, he just ignored it. Until he felt a tug on his sleeve. She grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

He stopped in his tracks, but not because she had asked him too. He honestly didn't hear her. No, he stopped because she had the nerve to touch his jacket, to touch him. If looks could kill, Naeh would be in tiny pieces about now. She flinched for a second, but didn't budge from her position. It was getting irritating.

"Does your friend have a death wish?" Dante asked Narah.

She didn't respond, actually she was ignoring him. Dante looked over and noticed she wasn't right beside him anymore. Narah was over at the next store, eyeing a video camera. Dante walked over to her, curious as to why she seemed so into the piece of equipment.

"Hey, earth to Narah." He stood directly behind her.

She turned around, knowing that the result would look a little weird and compromising. Narah just smiled at him.

"Yes?" She chuckled softly

"Why you so intent on that thing?" He asked as he decided to kneel down beside her.

"Cause I don't have and I want it." She responded. "I'm a bit of a tech junkie. Don't judge me."

"Wouldn't dream of it, babe." Dante laughed and shook his head.

It half caught him by surprise. The groaning sounds of Hell spawn, the shrieks of the other people in the mall. As Dante and Narah turned around, it was to witness a scene where Vergil and Naeh were surrounded by the Seven Hells of the Demon Army as well as a Hell Vanguard.

Vergil had quickly dispatched of most of them, avoiding the Hell Wraths that inched towards him and Naeh. Dante watched curiously as Vergil defended Naeh and the other humans who were too stupid to run. Narah was fighting the urge to run in the middle after her friend.

"As much as he hates humans, unless given a reason, he won't actually hard them." Dante randomly stated, maybe as to reassure Narah.

Vergil was left with two Hell Wraths and the Hell Vanguard. He growled as he noticed both were intent on getting to Naeh. Sighing in frustration, he was practically teleported beside her and grabbed her tight around the waist.

"Hold on and don't say a word." He growled in her ear.

Naeh just nodded and prayed he didn't notice that her cheeks were flushing.

Once the two were close enough, Vergil jumped straight up and had a few glowing blue swords materialize around him. All shot forward, similar to bullets, and hit the Hell Wraths. Exploding shortly after contact, the force took out the Hell Vanguard and half of the arcade.

Once back on the ground, Naeh slumped down. Blinking slowly, she tried to process everything that just happened. The other people in the mall had finally evacuated. Dante and Narah stared, in shock, at the half destroyed arcade.

"Whyyyy?" Narah cried, actually almost in tears.

"Vergil! What the fuck?" Dante near shouted. "Did you have to destroy the arcade?"

"Get over it." He snarled, though half heartedly. "Can we just go home now? I've had enough of it here and I don't want to deal with another attack."

Naeh was still holding onto his coat sleeve. There was a spot of blood on her left elbow where he hadn't gotten completely out of the blast range. She could have died, but that didn't seem to bother her. He sighed and started walking off, Naeh following close behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" Narah called after them, taking off running. Dante followed soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a little over a week since the mall incident. Dante was still whining over losing his strawberry sundaes and Vergil was still ignoring the extra company. The girls had already settled in quite nicely and entitled themselves to exploring of the house. Vergil made sure they would stay clear of his room.

It was a quiet afternoon at first. Dante was watching TV while Vergil quietly read. The girls were stashed away in Narah's room when Lady decided to drop by. She had just finished her recent job and came by to collect payment. Knocking never occurred to her.

"Hey Dante, just finished up. Got my boots caked in Demon guts, so I'll send you the bill." She strolled in, a big smile on her face.

"Your pay is on the desk." Dante replied, sounding half bored.

"What's gotten into you?" Lady asked grabbing the envelope.

"Dante has been complaining because it's been a quiet and slow week since the mall incident." Vergil responded. "With the only job is the one we're currently working."

"Where are the girls you're supposed to be watching?" She asked curiously.

"Not entirely sure…" Dante sat up now, a slight confused look on his face.

The TV started acting up right then. At first it was just a bit of static, and then the sound cut off. And finally the picture. It was just blank, but you could tell it was still on. Dante started messing with the remote, trying to get it to work again.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Ghouls, Step right up!" It was deep and kind of creepy voice that came from the TV itself. "Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy, and terror. Your ever wish is our command, your every whimsical desire brought to life! But I'm warning you, there's always a price. Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!"

Next came up a video of an abandoned house, painted to look like a Big Top Circus. There was the sound of wind howling, distorted high pitched laughter and music.

_**The dark carnival is in town**_

_**You better be ready**_

_**Just follow the parade**_

_**Of dancing skeletons**_

Both girls stood in the middle of the ring, wearing dark and bloody versions of a ring masters outfit. Naeh's eyes were glowing iridescent green-blue while Narah's appeared to be made of fire.

_**Full of ghoulish delights**_

_** Around every corner**_

_** Don't tell your parents you're here**_

_** They will soon be mourners**_

_** Welcome to the lower birth**_

_** The Greatest show unearthed**_

_** We appear without a sound**_

_**The Darkest show around**_

_**We will leave you in a daze**_

_**Madness, Murder, Dismay**_

_**We will disappear at night**_

_**With blood on the concrete**_

Narah vanished into the shadows, her red eyes the last to disappear, as Naeh tipped her top hat. The blonde managed to look seductive and childlike all together. She looked innocent, but there was that weird gleam Vergil had seen once before.

_**I will be your ticket taker**_

_**Come inside, it's a dream**_

_**Enter the fun house of mirrors**_

_**No one can hear your scream**_

_**We can supply anything **_

_**That your heart desires**_

_**But the consequences**_

_**Will surely be dire**_

_**Welcome to the lower birth**_

_** The Greatest show unearthed**_

_** We appear without a sound**_

_**The Darkest show around**_

_**We will leave you in a daze**_

_**Madness, Murder, Dismay**_

_**We will disappear at night**_

_**With blood on the concrete**_

Naeh smiled, flashing two pairs of fangs, then slowly turned into Narah who was filing claws, not nails. Narah smiled, her teeth normal, and made a kissy face. If Naeh had pulled off sexy, Narah was pure sexy.

_**Come inside**_

_**For the ride**_

_**Your deepest, darkest**_

_**Of fears**_

_**The best night**_

_**Of your life**_

_**You're never leaving**_

_**From here**_

_**The unknown**_

_**The unseen**_

_**Is what you're going**_

_**To find**_

_**Witness this**_

_**Witness that**_

_**Until you lose **_

_**Your mind**_

Narah just started laughing like she was having the time of her life. Her chest was bouncing up and down with the beat of the music. Naeh joined her once again.

_**Welcome to the lower birth**_

_** The Greatest show unearthed**_

_** We appear without a sound**_

_**The Darkest show around**_

_**We will leave you in a daze**_

_**Madness, Murder, Dismay**_

_**We will disappear at night**_

_**With blood on the concrete**_

Now both girls were just laughing insanely as quiet screams were heard in the background. The screen faded black, the music slowly disappearing. The crowd was still, just staring at the TV. What the hell had just happened?

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Lady asked, raising an eyebrow at the twin devils.

Vergil was glaring in the direction of Narah's room. The girls' laughter could very well be heard. Dante was still messing with the remote. The girls peeked outside of the door, meeting Vergil's gaze. It was part annoyed and part curious. Mostly annoyed.

"Did you like the show?" Narah giggled.

Vergil shook his head and stood up, practically slamming his book shut.

"Dante, make sure not to lose track or sight of them again." He stated as he headed towards the door.

"Wait, where the hell are you going?" Dante asked, still paying more attention to the remote.

"To get some answers for an unanswered question." He responded coldly.

Vergil was gone the moment he opened the door. Having the level of speed he did really comes in handy. Dante, Lady, Narah and Naeh were left speechless at the sudden leaving, though Dante and Lady seemed less caring.

"Mew"

As Dante and Lady turned to the girls, Naeh was pointing at Narah. Narah had a confused look on her face. Well, both girls did actually. Both also managed to look like children as the slowly moved back into the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to get interesting without Vergil here?" Dante smiled and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"So, do you think we drove Vergil crazy?" Naeh asked, playing with her hair.

"Not really." Narah responded, her eyes glued to the computer screen. "But when did you get a crush on him?"

"Same day you mentioned that you think Dante's sexy." She sighed and mock fell against the floor. "But crush aside, now I don't have anyone to bug or pull pranks on."

"Well, you get to constantly dare me until he gets back." Narah stuck her tongue out at Naeh.

"I've got two in my head right now." Naeh sat back up with a sly smile. "And you can choose the order that you do them in."

"I feel like this is either going to be incredibly fun or embarrassing." Narah laughed after finishing the thought. "Never mind, it's hard to embarrass me."

"Yeah, definitely hard to embarrass you." Naeh laughed with her. "Anyways, you have to steal those red and black boxers that you were drooling over. An…"

"I was not drooling!" Narah playfully pushed her friend. Though a little too hard.

"Yes, yes you were." Naeh nodded her head as she scooted back to her spot. "Anyways, the second one is you have to wear that outfit I made you get and seductively eat a sundae. In front of Dante!"

"Fine! And I'll do it proudly." She crossed her arms and held her head high. "Just know when Vergil gets back, you are so going to get it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Both girls started laughing and went back to working on Narah's computer.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning could only be described as eventful. Dante couldn't hear anything past the hot shower, but that seemed to bring up a question or two. He could usually hear music coming from Narah's room even over the pouring water. The entire house was so quiet he could feel it. This just slightly worried him.

After the shower and the putting on his pants, he headed towards the kitchen. It was there that he learned why the house was so quiet. Narah was sitting _on_ the table, dressed in a creamy white blouse, strawberry red skirt with white leggings and red slippers. Her hair was in wavy curls and topped with a red bow.

The best part was she was slowly and seductively eating a strawberry sundae.

Dante watched her, not bothering to mask the smile and pleased look on his face. He no longer cared why Naeh seemed to be missing. In fact, he was happy that she didn't seem to be anywhere in the house. As far as he knew anyways.

Childlike and very mischievous, Naeh was up on one of the support beams with a video camera in hand. She caught every second, even took a few pictures.

Narah acted like she didn't notice him as she looked ready to marry the ice cream. Dante was slowly walking up to her. He had a wide smile on his face. There was no secret or hiding of his enjoyment. He could have sworn he felt a small burst of energy hit him as he approached.

Naeh felt uneasy as she turned of the camera. Something felt wrong. Something _smelled_ wrong. She felt like a trapped animal as she tried to hide in the darkest corner of the support beams. She saw the blue fog slowly drifting towards the others. Narah had a devilish smile on her face, not noticing the eminent danger approaching.

A weird tentacled thing with eyes and a mouth formed from the fog. Soul Eaters. There were now three behind Dante and Narah was finally showing traces of fear as she looked at the creatures. Dante sighed in frustration.

"Damn it, come on." He growled. "Dontcha know it's rude to interrupt?"

He didn't turn around, just held his hand out. There was a quiet whistling sound as his prized sword Rebellion whisked through the air and went right through the one in the middle. With a scream, it vanished.

Next, he pulled out his twin guns, Ebony and Ivory, and started to shoot at the other two. As they screamed and vanished, several more appeared. More than should be in one group of these things.

"This party's getting crazy!" Dante chuckled gruffly as he quickly, and finally, turned around and sliced right through a fast approaching one.

It was obvious that they were all trying to get to Narah, but Dante had yet to let one get past him. They were either sliced or shot multiple times. Yet, the more he destroyed, the more seemed to appear. After a while, Dante looked ever so slightly frustrated.

Dante muttered something under his breath. Rebellion slowly fazed out of his grip, being replaced with two new swords. One blue, one red and both had weird shrunken heads at the bottom. Agni and Rudra, the fire and wind devil arms.

He spun them around his head, and then swung them at the empty space in front of him. Agni first, a large wave of fire burst forth, then Rudra, the wind blast next made the flames bigger and sent them straight at all of the Soul Eaters. The house was filled with screams as they all burned and vanished. Luckily, no more appeared after that.

"Impressive." Two voices, both deep and in sync, stated out of nowhere.

"Who was that?" Narah asked while looking around, trying to find the source of the voices.

Dante sighed and flipped the two swords over, clinking the ends with the shrunken heads together.

"I said 'no talking.'" He growled.

Nothing was heard after that. Narah stared at the swords for a second. Finally realizing that they had faces.

"How many weapons do you have?" She asked after a second or two. Curiosity filled her voice.

"I can show you if you like." He smiled a devilish grin.

Narah returned the grin and stood up. Dante started walking off and beckoned her to follow. They were heading to his room. Naeh jumped down from the beams right as the door closed. She groaned to herself as she headed to her room, feeling just a little lonely.

He had taken her to a back room that was right behind his. Inside, stashed away, were a few different weapons. On one stand were the two he just used, right beside it was a purple guitar with bits of electricity sparking around it. To the sides of that were a shotgun and a sniper rifle. Hanging by itself was an ice blue tri piece nunchaku.

"All these are yours?" Narah asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I had a few more, but I left those on an island that I'd rather forget." He responded, watching her closely.

Narah looked at each weapon closely. She felt as though she might have fallen in love. She always had a thing for weapons. The nunchaku was her favorite. She couldn't help stare at in awe.

"What would you say if I decided to teach you how to use any of them?" He asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She turned around quickly, her eyes practically sparkling with adoration.

"That I'd love you forever!" She said excitedly.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, but the smile stayed. "Then we can start tomorrow. There's a training area in the back. Vergil's insistence, but we can use it."

Without any warning, Dante was tackled and knocked to the ground. Narah had bare hugged him and caught him off guard. Way off guard apparently. She sat up after hugging him.

"That's the best idea ever! I can't wait." Narah half shouted as she started to shift and move in her excitement.

Dante just laid there, a thrilled look on his face. He couldn't help it; he grabbed her hips to stop her from moving. Lest this go down a damp and dirty road. Narah seemed to finally realize the compromising position they were in, though she didn't care.

Naeh walked back into the living room, hunting down an annoying sound. She figured that Dante and Narah either couldn't hear it or chose not too. Either way, it bugged her and she wanted it gone. Soon, she found Dante's cell phone. Vergil was calling. Sighing to herself, she answered it.

"He…"

"Dante, what took you so long to answer?" She heard Vergil's voice half growl. "I've tried calling three times now."

"It's not Dante." Naeh said quietly, hoping that he wouldn't direct his anger at her.

"Why do you have his cell phone, Naeh?" Vergil asked, calmly and coldly.

"Because he's too…occupied to come answer it. And he has the most annoying ringtone for you." She replied, half in anger, half in loneliness.

"Remind me to gut him for that." Vergil growled, though not as deep. Naeh giggled. "Why did you laugh?"

"Because I found it funny?" Naeh responded. "Anyways, is there anything else you'd like me to tell Dante?"

"No," He sighed to himself in frustration. "Just when he's unoccupied, tell him to call me."

"I will." She promised. As soon as she did, he hung up. Naeh threw Dante's phone onto the couch and went back into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Narah was laying on the floor of her room, a sleepy smile on her face. Naeh walked in without knocking. Her face blank and stone set. Narah was laying without a top or bra.

"Have fun looking at weapons?" Naeh asked, pouting.

'What? We're one and the same." Narah smiled goofily. "Besides, we didn't go that far." It was her turn to pout.

"Dante doesn't seem to be the one to turn down a fun time." Naeh raised an eyebrow. 'And I know you're not. What happened?"

Narah sat up and recollected the earlier scene.

_Dante was sitting on the edge of his bed with Narah on his lap, his coat thrown aside along with her blouse and bra. The make-out session was growing hot and heavy with hands exploring over torsos. Dante brushed away some of her hair and assaulted her neck as she raked her nails down his back. Moans and groans filled the heated air. Narah could feel Dante's arousal grow and hers grew with it. Her hands drifted downwards as his nips on her neck got a little rougher. Then without warning, she was pushed up and tossed onto the bed, just not in a sexy way. Dante was breathing heavy and part of him looked pained_.

"And he said I needed to go to my room before I get hurt." Narah finished.

"Well, that kinda sucks." Naeh responded, going through Narah's closet. She pulled out a scarf. "But, it makes sense. Well, for him anyway."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was reliving the make out session." Narah giggled. "He's a damn good kisser."

Narah finally put on a shirt and the scarf Naeh pulled out. She did have a few red marks on her neck and shoulder. The girls continued to talk and giggle.

Dante lay in bed, hands behind his head, with no shirt and pants unbuttoned. He wanted nothing more than to go into Narah's room and finish what they had started, but he couldn't. He still didn't have complete control over his devil and she was human. He'd hurt her, unintentionally but still. Damn it, his father did it, why couldn't he? Even worse, Vergil could probably do it if he wanted. He growled to himself as he sat up. A cold shower would help.

Once out of the shower, he found a note on his bed.

_Dante,_

_Vergil called earlier. Said for you to call him once you were_

_no longer busy._

_Naeh_

Great, what did he want? Oh well, better get it over with. Luckily for him, his phone was also placed on his bed. He'd need to remember to thank Naeh later. Towel draped over his shoulders, he picked up the cell and called Vergil.

"Finally Dante." Vergil responded the second he answered. "What took so long?"

"Depends on what Naeh told you." Dante responded just as coolly.

"All she said is that you were occupied." Vergil scowled. "Though the way she said makes me believe that Narah was just as occupied. You didn't hurt her, did you? I don't want our contact to get hurt."

"She's fine, ya bastard!" Dante growled. "Now, are you going to blabber about my sex life or are you going to tell me about your non existent sex life?"

"Very funny, little brother. Maybe you don't need the information after all." Vergil sneered. Dante could imagine the look on his face. "Have you been keeping an eye on the wards? I can promise the attacks will start getting worse."

"Of course I ha…" Dante started to growl. He looked towards his door. Damn it, Vergil. He hung up the phone and dashed out to the living room.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Vergil was right. In the center of the living was the girls surrounded by Damned Chessmen. Dante could just see the disapproving and scorned look on Vergil's face. _Damn it, Vergil, stay out of my head! _

He called for Rebellion and took out the closest piece to him. The girls stood back to back, looking afraid yet fierce. Dante was busy smashing each piece as quickly as he could that he didn't notice the two girls. Narah's eyes were brightly burning as red hot flames while claws extended from her finger tips. Naeh's eyes were glowing a iridescent green-blue while she snarled and showed off two pairs of fangs.

The girls managed to smash three pieces while Dante took care of the rest. When he turned to face them, they were sitting on the ground, side by side, and perfectly normal with a bruise here or there. He sighed in relief as he started muttering in a weird language. Everyone could feel the power or the wards returning.

"Let's not tell Vergil about this." He smiled at the girls as he put a finger to his lips.

They smiled in response and nodded their heads. Right after, everyone just started laughing. Hopefully, it can go back to being slow.

The next morning, Dante was tearing through his room. Clothes were all over the floor, yet he still rummaged through his drawers. _Where are they?_ He didn't even hear the knock on his door.

"Dante, breakfast is re…" Naeh started as she opened the door. "What are you doing?'

"I can't find my favorite boxers." He stood up and scratched his head. "You've seen them, the red and black ones?"

"Nope." She stated, her face set. "Anyways, breakfast is ready. I made French toast."

Naeh walked out and back to the kitchen where Narah was scarfing down her food.

"When did you actually take the boxers?"

"When he told me go back to my room." Narah responded. "He was in the bathroom so I swiped them. He has a nice ass by the way."

Naeh shook her head and made her a plate as Dante walked out. He had his pants on and his coat swung over his shoulder. Narah gave him a 'hey sexy' smile as she took another bite. He returned it.

"Well, let's just hope that this morning is just another quiet boring day." Dante grinned as he took a bite of the food. "That nothing bad will happen, right?"

"Careful, Dante." Narah laughed.

"Yeah, you could invoke Murphy's law." Naeh laughed.

The laughter stopped very quickly. Everything turned eerily quiet and the smell of blood overpowered the air. A loud bang hit the door right before it opened. In the doorway stood a beaten and bloodied Vergil. Wheezing and coughing, he still managed to look cold and calculating.

"Dan…te…" Vergil passed out right after.

Blood kept spilling out onto the carpet_. How much blood does one half devil have?!_


	8. Chapter 8

_How much blood does one half devil have?!_

"Verge!'

It was a blur for Vergil. He remembered seeing Dante rush to him, he remembered seeing the shocked looked on the girls face. No, he remembered Naeh. He remembered she was actually the first at his side. Why her? Why was she the last thing he remembered? Before…before…

"Narah hand me the thick needle." Naeh ordered. "I don't know why he's not healing, but we have to close this wound!"

They were in Naeh's room where she had turned one of the desks into an operating table. It had been a few minutes since Dante learned she was a doctor. Honestly, he couldn't be more grateful. Yes, they fought like rivals. Yes, Vergil got on his nerves more than a brother should. But still, Vergil was his brother! He didn't want to lose him.

Vergil was practically having a seizure the way he switched between human form and his devil trigger. Which I why Naeh decided to use the thick needle as his skin in devil trigger was tough. She focused on the task at hand, nothing more. She was hell bent on saving him. She found where the main injury was as Vergil growled in pain. Well, the devil did at least. Right over his heart.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, but kept at that spot. There was something she needed to pull out.

Devil Vergil screamed/growled again. His skin stayed normal, but his eyes were green and fangs had grown. She pulled something out, the scene made it hard to notice what it was, then went to stitch up the wound, but once the needle pierced his skin…

Devil Vergil slammed Naeh against the wall. One clawed hand around her throat, the other digging into her left side. She gasped as her head had hit the wall. That was one second. The next second had Narah screaming in anger, taking Rebellion away from Dante and pressing it up against Vergil's throat. The only sound heard was the combined growling from Vergil and Narah.

"Let go of her _**gently**_," Narah spat. "Or I will slice right through your neck."

Vergil snarled as Dante approached the group. He honestly didn't know what to do.

"Verge, hey, listen." Dante started. "She's your contract, remember? Kill her and the money stops…"

Again, he just snarled. Naeh, slowly raised her right hand. She stopped moving when Vergil glanced at it and bared his fangs. Narah pressed the sword against his neck a little tighter, just barely enough to draw blood.

"Narah, back down." She wheezed. Narah glare said no. "I'm serious Narah, both you and Dante need to back off."

Slowly and unsurely, they both backed up. Narah even handed Dante back his sword. Once they were almost out of the room, Naeh continued to raise her hand towards his face. He snarled and tightened his grip on her.

"Vergil, I know this hurts like hell, but I need you to trust me." She started, gasping for breath every other word. "I'm just trying to help you, I want to help you, but you gotta let me."

"Why should I? You didn't even let us know you're not human." He growled, but his voice was distorted and chaotic.

"I promise, I'll explain." She gasped. "Everything. To you. But I need to seal up that wound. Half Devil or not, you'll bleed to death."

"Can you hear?" Narah asked Dante

"Even with heightened senses, no. And that worries me."

"Why do you care so much?" Vergil snapped at her, grazing his fangs against her cheeks. Still, no fear in her eyes.

"That's just who I am." She laughed weakly. "I'm caring and sweet. With a bit of a dark side." She added in a whisper.

Vergil glared at her. The Devil still the most pronounced at the moment. The eyes faded back to normal. She was staring into the icy blue gaze. The fangs were still there though. Slowly he put her down, he let go of her throat. But his other hand still held her side tightly.

"Fine," The voice was deeper and even more distorted. "But if you mess up, then you'll be my first _**human**_ meal." He sarcastically emphasized the word human.

And he past right back out after that. Naeh managed to catch him, if only barely. Dante was right beside her in an instant, helping her place him back on the table. Narah stayed as close to Naeh as she could throughout the operation. There wasn't another incident after that. Vergil stayed unconscious and Naeh was able to stitch up all his wounds. The main ones being over his heart and down his right shoulder.

Dante took Vergil to his room, Narah went to go fix some food and Naeh went to go take a shower. AS she inspected the wounds left by Devil Vergil, she winced quietly. Her left side was bruised behind belief and her neck looked like she had worn a choker made out of barbed wire. After the shower, after eating, Naeh locked herself in her room. She refused to come out.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a while since Vergil got back. Dante and Narah hadn't seen Naeh once and Vergil was still unconscious. Both were sure she had come out of her room a little because there wasn't a trace of blood left on the carpet. A normal person could walk in and never suspect a thing. They were sitting at the kitchen table in silence. Talking was too much of a chore at the moment. Worry took up all of their energy.

A door could be heard opening, both shot their heads up. One in worry, the other in anger. Vergil was slowly making his way down the stairs. His hair was down and in his face. Narah finally saw how they were twins. Vergil wore only his pants and coat, his chest was covered in bandages.

"Vergil, you're awake." Dante stood up, one hand on the table. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got ran over by Geryon..." He groaned quietly and held his head. "What happened? I don't even remember much."

"What do you remember?"

Dante glanced at Narah, her fist was clenched and she was gritting her teeth. He moved in between her and Vergil. The blue clad twin was silent for a while as he seemingly stared at nothing.

"I remember seeing Naeh," Vergil finally responded, though slowly.

Narah jumped out of her chair, eyes flashing and glowing. Dante didn't have time to question it as he caught her. She snarled and tried reaching for Rebellion again. Vergil took a step back in confusion.

"Narah, calm down," Dante started, holding her tightly. "It wasn't really his fault!"

"I don't care! It was a part of him!" She growled.

"What are you talking about?" Vergil snapped, hand hovering over his own sword.

"You hurt Naeh! She hasn't come out of her room since you came back!" Narah shouted. "It's been three days!"

What? Vergil looked down at the ground, trying to remember. He remembered flashes; he remembered briefly talking to his inner devil. He remembered losing a lot of blood, he defiantly remembered the pain. But he hurt Naeh? As much as she annoyed him, he never actually intended to hurt her. Maybe scare her a bit, but not hurt.

_That's what I tried…._ A voice cooed in the back of his head. _She doesn't seem to comprehend fear… _Vergil muttered something.

"What?" Narah growled. Wanting to hear what he said. Dante was still pressing her against himself

"How bad did I hurt her?" He growled back, his face set in his 'looks can kill' mode.

"Vergil?" He heard Naeh's voice coming from behind him. He turned to look up at the top of the stairs.

Something in his stomach dropped. She wore shorts and her sports bra. He could clearly see the huge bruise blotting her left side as well as the splotches dotting her neck. She was looking at him in surprise, not anger and still not in fear.

And she smiled at him. A real genuine and blissful smile directed at him as she came down the stairs. She stopped right beside him, practically trapping him against the wall. Narah seemed to calm down. Anger turning into confusion.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." She said. "I was worried."

Dante finally let go of Narah, who ran to Naeh's side. Everyone was still stunned with confusion.

"He hurt you, Naeh!" Narah stated hurriedly. "And you're happy?!"

"He was in pain. If I recall, you've thrown me across a room once when I was stitching up a wound." She replied, moving herself between Vergil and Narah. "It's not like I'm dead."

Narah winced and bowed her head slightly. Dante sighed in relief and sat back down. Vergil said nothing, but did soften his face. Slightly. Naeh chuckled to herself and clasped her hands behind her back.

'So, care for some share time?" She asked as she made her way to the table. "I promised Vergil I would explain everything."

"Say what?" Narah followed her closely.

"You heard me, now sit." Naeh said, her face serious. "They have a right to now. At least now."

Narah sat down beside Dante as Vergil sat opposite of her. Naeh was still standing, but behind the chair in between the two. She inhaled deeply before talking once again.

"I'm sure you've started to notice, we are more than we seem." She started. "The thing is, you can test our blood and it'll come back as entirely human."

"You can't be." Vergil responded. "You both have demonic abilities."

"I know. I was getting to that."

Naeh stuck her tongue at him. His eyes flashed green for the quickest of seconds. A confused look crossed his face as he looked at the table.

"We have demon ancestors. Waay down the line." She continued. "But demon blood lasts for a very long time apparently. Narah and I found a way to tap into it, to use it. And no, we're not related."

"I thought there were more demons here the other day!" Dante exclaimed. "I thought they ran cause they saw how awesome I was." He had his normal attitude back.

"Nope!" Narah couldn't help but giggle. "We took care of the strays that got past you."

"Is that why you hung up on me?" Vergil glanced at his brother sternly. Dante ignored him.

"So what can you do?" Dante asked his attention on Narah.

"I'm defiantly stronger than most normal humans. And I have the claws." Narah started slowly. "Oh and I can control technology." She held her head high in pride. Also in flirting.

"The thing is since we started tapping into the demon blood it's evolved." Naeh tried to continue.

Dante and Naeh were no longer paying attention. _Yep, I'm going back to my room now_. She sighed in defeat and turned around. She was already on top of the stairs when she realized Vergil had followed her.

"Trying to get away from that?" She joked as she pointed at the other two.

"Yes." He responded coolly. "And you didn't say what you could do."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to know."

Dante had a very devilish smile, one Narah matched perfectly. Though she looked over his face, pouted then turned around. She hid a playful smile.

"What's wrong babe?" He stood up and walked around her.

"Well, when I was having so much fun the other day." She pouted. "You pushed me aside. Now, I don't know if I wanna continue."

Dante blinked a couple of times before he smiled wide. He leaned down, his arms on either side of her, and grabbed hold on the chair. She looked at him, no longer able to hide the smile. With one motion, Dante tossed her up, holding her by her butt. She locked her legs around him.

"I say we continue where we left off babe." His smile was playful and sexy.

"You bet!" Hers was sexy and devilish.

Vergil was glaring at his brother from the top of the stairs. Naeh was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, they need their privacy." Naeh said, gently tugging on the coat sleeve. "I need to check your wounds anyways."

He growled in disgust as he watched Dante take Narah to his room then followed Naeh into hers. The steel desk/table was covered in a soft bed sheet; the other one was covered in science equipment.

"How do they feel?" She asked him, pointing at the bandages.

"Sensitive and hot." He responded as he took off the coat.

Naeh would've been blushing like mad if she didn't know what he was talking about. She was a doctor and he was her patient. She wouldn't look at him at the moment though. Dante was raw muscle under the coat. Vergil was lean and smooth.

"So, you're a healer?" He asked, placing his jacket on her bed. "How do you know how to work on demons?"

"I used to run a clinic. For whoever needed it." She responded as she grabbed needed equipment. "Its where Narah met me. I studied human and demon physiology."

Vergil nodded his head but otherwise did not respond and he sat on the table. Naeh walked towards him. Her face was set with no trace of her usual childishness. She gently snipped away the bandages. The wounds were red and swollen, the inside having blackish purple traces.

"You were poisoned." She said, gently picking out dead tissue. "Explains why your healing wasn't kicking in. Also explains that thing I found…"

"What?" Vergil tried looking at her face, but he couldn't turn his head all the way.

'I found a set of five eggs." She said while pointing at the other desk. "They were in the wound right above your heart. I've been studying them since."

She finished with his shoulder shortly after, reapplying the stitches before moving to his chest. Vergil aid down reluctantly. The slash had more blackened dead tissue than the one on his shoulder. She worked quietly and quickly. Vergil found himself staring at her neck and side.

The silence was uncomfortable for him which was unusual. He didn't know what to say or do. But her, she was acting like it never happened. Or that she didn't care. He couldn't tell which.

"You're uncomfortable." It wasn't a question. She stated it.

"How can you act like this?" He growled more to himself than anything.

"I can read emotions, Vergil. Not minds." She said, pulling out a rather large piece of dead tissue.

"Your neck and your side. I did that, I hurt you." He growled until she gently rapped him on the chest. He grunted quietly "From the looks of it, I nearly killed you."

"Hmm, maybe." She shrugged. "And don't growl again, your chest vibrates when you do."

"How are you not afraid?" He growled again anyways. She gently hit his chest again. "How are you not mad?"

"You're hurt." She said it like it was the simplest thing ever. "And it's not in my nature to be mad at someone for acting on something like that. Besides I've been through Hell. You can't do any worse to me."

Vergil sighed in frustration and confusion, but left the subject alone after that. He didn't remember doing anything to her, he barely remembered anything. This made him come to the conclusion that it was his inner devil that had hurt her.

"Did I say anything to you?" He inquired after a while.

"That if I mess up, I'd be your first human meal." She responded nonchalantly. "Though 'human' was said very sarcastically."

He glanced away and tried not to think of the perverted innuendo underlining that sentence. She put down the tweezers and grabbed a towel, gently dabbing against his chest. Then she started reapplying the final stitches.

"This group of stitching is dissolvable." She told him. "Your speed healing should kick in soon now that I've removed the dead and poisoned tissue."

She looked him in the eyes this time, studying his face. He, in return, studied hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, sweeping in back the way he usually had it. She smiled.

"Much better." She said before turning around to clean up. "You look better when you look like you."

"The only difference is sweeping back my hair." He said in confusion. "Other than that, Dante and I are identical."

"Nope." She replied.

She stuck her tongue at him. The childishness was back. Vergil was not going to admit to himself or anyone that he missed it.

"To me, I see your personality in your features. I just don't see the similarities between you two.' She explained. "To me, You are Vergil and he is Dante. Twins or not, I see differences other than the color schemes and hair styles."

He put his coat back on, but watched her from the sides of his vision. Her blood may be human, her features may be human, but she was too different to be human. She wasn't greedy and selfish like most humans. She also didn't panic like most. He was curious to know more about her. Though he didn't know why.

"So, other than sensing emotions, what else can you do?" He asked, looking at her with the world's best poker face.

She smiled at him, eye eyes glowing iridescent blue-green and revealing two sets of fangs. Yet she still managed to look childish. Something told him that would be the death of anyone who ever fell for her.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a good thing that Vergil and Naeh were on the second floor. Dante and Narah were not being gentle with the bed…or the wall…or the floor. With Dante now knowing that she had a demon's vitality, he wasn't holding back. And he still managed to be sweet and sexy. Narah was in heaven. Or Hell. Which ever meant the most pleasurable.

When they first actually started, Dante managed to make her speechless. Just by taking off his pants. That show was jaw dropping. Narah was now positive that a normal human would never be as satisfying. Of course, her little strip show was just as jaw dropping. Yes, Dante had had sex before. Yes, with several different kinds of woman. What? He knew how to play the game. But so did she. And she was defiantly the best and most beautiful.

Foreplay was very hot and dampening. Each knew what they were doing, where and how to touch. Claws dragged down backs, teeth and tongue against skin. At the moment, Narah didn't even mind that her favorite underwear had been ripped…to shreds. Dante was too into, well Narah; to really pay attention to the damage the clothes were taking.

Narah had managed to claw out or crush whatever part of the bed to she get her hands on. The headboard was in pieces as was his bed sheets. She was sure what was hotter. Her own body temperature or what Dante was doing to her. She was lost in the sounds both of them were making.

Naeh had gone downstairs for a short amount of time just to grab something to eat. Once she entered the kitchen, she turned right back around. The walls were creaking and banging pretty bad. And the sounds that filled the air would have mentally scarred any normal person. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and bumped into Vergil hard enough, she landed on her butt.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked in the direction of Dante's room. Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back to his room. He stopped when he felt the tug at his sleeve.

"Any chance you have any food stashed away in your room?" She asked right before her stomach growled.

"Come on then." He stated, sighing to himself.

Naeh followed him closely. Once inside his room, she couldn't help but look around. It was all dark and depressing like she had imagined, but rather more suited for a prince. The bed was a king size and the sheets were all silk. There were paintings of all sorts hanging on the walls and a large bookshelf near the bed.

On the farthest wall was another large shelf, but it was adorned with objects most people would not be fascinated by. There were cases of different types of skulls, jars with weird looking eyes and tubes filled with red, green and purple liquid. It was a trophy case. Beside it was a larger case, inside were a pair of gauntlets and greaves. They were black and silver with glowing white lines. The greaves ended in clawed toes.

"Oh wow! This is all so cool!" Naeh said, her eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Didn't expect to see you so excitement over a few trophies." He said, taking a bottle of wine out of a cabinet. "I have a few treats, but nothing of real nutritional value."

"That's fine. I just need something to hold me up while I wait for those two to stop acting like rabbits." Naeh laughed and walked over to him. "So what kind of snacks do you have?"

"Fruit mainly. Some sweets." He replied. "I keep what I like and what goes with what I'm drinking."

She noticed he had a small collection of different wines, including a few dessert wines. She couldn't help but giggle. Vergil glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Very classy." She giggled again.

He ignored it as he pulled out a bowl of frozen chocolate covered strawberries and handed it to her. The sparkle in her eyes increased to where he thought she was going to start crying.

"This is my favorite!" She said, taking a bite out of the biggest one she could find.

Vergil watched her in amusement, but kept his face set. She didn't scarf them down, but she seemed too preoccupied to notice some of the juice dripping from her mouth. Vergil caught himself watching and faced forward, pouring himself a glass of the wine he had pulled out.

"I greatly appreciate this." She said, slightly bowing her head. There went the childishness…

"You saved my life." Vergil responded, trying not to look at her. There was strawberry juice on her chest. "I owe you a great debt."

"You ok?" She asked, concern lining her eyes. "You look pained. Are your wounds acting up?"

"No, I'm fi…" Vergil looked at her finally and regretted it.

He didn't expect the juice to be so red and noticeable. He didn't expect to be able to follow a trail from her lips down to her chest. Stop being so attractive is what he wanted to tell her. Stop being concerned for him. Stop being you!

"I'm fine." He said after a few seconds. "Just a little headache."

There was a knock on his door. Obviously, Dante walked in right after with Narah behind him. They were dressed, enough to be covered, sweaty and their hair was completely messed up.

"You seen Naeh?" He had asked as he walked in. "Oh, there she is."

"Hey Naeh, have you been eating strawberries or something?" Narah giggled. "You've got juice all over you."

Naeh looked down and finally noticed. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she quickly tried wiping it off.

"Aww, did we interrupt something Nae-Nae?" Narah teased, laughing at the look on her friend's face.

Naeh moved fast and tackled her friend out the door. The boys were left standing in confusion, but Dante was the first to follow. They were wrestling, playfully, but still. Dante was watching with excitement and Vergil had no clue what to do. Naeh managed to pin Narah down.

"Ha! I won!" Naeh stuck out her tongue.

"Only cause I'm sore and tired." Narah laughed. "Would you like me to go into detail?"

Naeh was up and off her in a flash, choosing to hide behind Vergil this time. Instantly both girls started laughing full heartedly.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls had taken over the living room while the boys were still asleep. Narah was half past out on the couch while Naeh was playing a video game. She was lying on the couch upside down with her legs in the air and Narah was using her stomach as a pillow. That was the scene Vergil and Dante walked in on. Confusion was, understandably so, lining their faces.

Neither girl had very much clothes on. Both were only wearing a sports bra and shorts. Well, Narah was wearing…

"My boxers?" Dante questioned as Narah finally sat up. "When did you get my boxers?"

Narah yawned and shrugged as she had honestly forgotten that they were Dante's. Naeh giggled to herself before yelling at the screen. She half slammed the controller down before sitting up right.

"Damn it, I can never get past this part!" She growled. "Stupid Krimzon Guards."

"Can't anyone in this house dress decently?" Vergil groaned.

"Hey, I am dressed decently! It's not like I'm wearing lingerie." Naeh responded by sticking her tongue out at him as usual.

"Bet Verge would rather enjoy that actually." Dante laughed as he sat in between the girls, eyes on Narah. "I know I would. And those look so much better on you."

Naeh rolled her eyes and scooted farther away from the two before continuing her game. Vergil chose the armchair beside the couch on Naeh's side. He was rather amused to find her getting angry of a stupid game. It was even more amusing when he noticed her fangs were starting to show.

"So anything else to do other than watch Naeh here get pissed off?" Dante asked, smirking. "Though it is rather funny."

"Bite me." Naeh growled in return. Vergil glanced at her, stony face set.

"I believe that's my brother's job." Dante shot back. "And I'd rather be biting Narah."

Naeh rolled her eyes and stood up, turning off the game and heading to the stairs. The younger two were starting to get out of hand for her as the giggling from Narah got louder. She didn't need any abilities to know Vergil was close behind her.

Once Naeh and Vergil were out of sight, the make out session started quickly. Narah had proudly taken the new nickname of 'Rabbit' from Naeh and she decided why not live up to it? Dante was just as pleased to oblige. Coat was quickly discarded as was bra.

Something felt off. Too much clothes were still on? No, Dante remedied that quickly. Maybe it was because they were still in the living room? Can't be. Neither person would mind if they scarred the other two. What felt wrong?! Wait; was there a pair of eyes in the door's shadow?

Naeh and Vergil didn't even close the door before Narah's scream filled the house. It was a scared scream, more like a pissed off scream. Still, Naeh ran down the stairs anyways. Narah was hiding behind Dante as the red devil had Rebellion pointed at the door.

"Move it Dante!" Naeh responded, practically flying passed him. She had seen the creepy pair of eyes staring at them.

Dante had moved back into the kitchen with Narah, each trying their fastest to get dressed, while Vergil and Naeh went after whatever was in the shadow of the door. Vergil summoned Beowulf and grabbed the shadow itself, pulling it out in the middle of the room.

Best way to describe this demon would be humanoid and grotesque. It had the shape and body type of a male, but its mouth was nothing except rows of sharp teeth. The rest, well, Narah had to fight from puking while Naeh couldn't help but give a disgusted look.

"Heeheeheehee!" The thing laughed in a high pitched squeal.

Its gaze bounced from Narah and Naeh as weird thick ooze bubbled from its sharp and jagged claws. No one had time to react as the liquid shot out in multiple directions. The devil boys managed to dodge it. The girls did not.

"Seriously gross, dude!" Naeh growled out as she tried to wipe of the gunk from her skin.

As the girls tried wiping the ooze off, the boys went after the creepy demon. Its head turned completely around before dodging the brothers and sliding into the shadows. Its laugh rang out into the entire house.

"A devil he is, a devil he is." It laughed. "Once the devil boys are out of the picture the girls will be ours!"

"Like they ever go to something as repulsive as you!" Dante shouted out.

"In a few seconds, they won't have a choice! Heeheeheehee!"

Dante and Vergil could feel the thing's presence disappear, but they didn't have time to relax. As they turn to the girls, they got a surprise. They still looked like themselves except for a few unsettling changes.

Narah resembled a succubus in a way. Blackish red wings and a devil like tail had sprouted as well as her claws had gotten longer. But her hair had turned black and her skin had gained a sickly green undertone. She was staring at the twins with a dark and nasty grin.

Naeh was on the ground, crying blood. Her fangs had grown in size to where they protruded out between her lips. She looked like she was fighting whatever was trying to change her, but she was slowly losing.

They didn't have time to question what was going on as Narah charged at them, aiming to attack. Claws outstretched, Dante barely had time to block her with Rebellion. He growled in frustration.

"All right, Vergil." He near shouted. "You're the smart one, how do we stop this?!"

Vergil was at Naeh's side, trying to coax her into fighting whatever was consuming her. He seemed to be failing as her hair was now turning black and her skin was gaining the sickly green undertone. She also seemed to be gaining a type of exoskeleton.

Dante was losing the fight between him and Narah. She was fast and not pulling any punches, he was trying to hold back. Vergil took in a deep breath as he unsheathed Yamato and stabbed Naeh's hands into the ground. She screamed in pain, but stayed still. Vergil looked over at Narah with a glare. Naeh had just been hurt, yet she had not responded.

Dante saw the exchange between Vergil and Naeh before taking a deep slash down his chest. He counter responded in attack, managing a just as deep gash across her stomach. Instead of making an actual wound though, it just seemed to break the undertone. Almost like a shell.

Vergil looked back at Naeh, who was still curled on the ground. Most of her had changed except for her hands. Dante quickly got the idea, gritted his teeth and moved into offense. It was difficult because Narah screamed every time she was hit. Vergil gritted his teeth as well as he roughly pulled out Yamato. She didn't scream though, just moved quickly in attack.

Vergil caught her arms and kneed her into the stomach before bringing his sword down on her back. Both girls screamed in unison. The green undertone was barely covering them now, but the other changes were still there. Vergil and Dante did not want to continue attacking.

The girls charged at the same time, moving faster than they had before. It caught the half devils off guard enough that they both lost their swords. Vergil quickly summoned Beowulf again while Dante had Agni and Rudra appear in his hands. They didn't need to use them. The girls went and stabbed themselves.

Narah pierced herself right through the chest directly over her heart. Naeh punctured her throat. They both screamed as they bleed out, the blood being accompanied with the black sludge they were hit with. As they pulled out the weapons, their bodies slowly began to change back.

Wounds still there, both breathing heavy and bathing in their own blood. Did they look hurt? Yes. Did they look like they were in pain? No. Overall, they looked pissed and a little scary. The boys didn't know how to respond.

"Something tells me you two know what that was about." Vergil broke the silence.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Naeh responded with a low growl. Narah growled/hissed in agreement.

Dante looked at Vergil with an odd look. The blue twin sighed, crossed his arms, but nodded. The red twin simply smiled as he walked up to the girls. Dante placed his arm around Narah's shoulders. Vergil stood to the side of Naeh

"You girls look beat and bushed." Dante smiled. "How about a little r and r?"

"I believe they deserve it, Dante." Vergil replied, keeping his face straight.

The girls didn't get a chance to answer as the boys picked them both up and walked to their respected room. Dante went first to his bathroom and started the shower. He motioned for Narah to undress as he pulled out a bottle filled with crystal green liquid. Vergil took Naeh to his room and motioned for her to rid herself of the bloodied and torn clothes as he grabbed a tube of crystal green liquid from the trophy case.


	12. Chapter 12

"What is that?" Narah asked Dante as she finished removing the torn up clothes. She looked at it questionable.

"Crystallized demon fluids." Dante responded. "We just call them green orbs. They're used for healing."

Narah gave him a puzzled look as he approached her slowly. She tried backing up and away from him. She didn't like how the stuff looked.

"Now, if you be a good girl and take the medicine," Dante purred. "I'll reward you."

Narah stopped moving, finally realizing that she was naked, though it did not faze her, and noticing a bulge in Dante's pants. She purred back and left Dante rub the green stuff on her chest. It felt cool and warm at the same time as he massaged it into her skin. She no longer had any complaints.

"I thought I was the doctor?' Naeh whined as she had gotten backed into a corner. She had yet to take off what torn clothing she had on.

Vergil stood rather close to her, arms pinned on either side. He figured her 'tapped into' demon blood was giving her a strong vitality and quick healing. Still, the green orbs would almost instantly close up the hole in her throat.

"Not at the moment." Vergil responded. "I doubt you'd be able to stitch together the wound in your throat by yourself and this is quicker."

She winced and tried to move farther back. Vergil sighed, realizing why this was uncomfortable for her. He stayed close, but dropped his hands. He opened the bottle and drank the fluid. Naeh stood up straight now, looking at him curiously. Before she could question him, his mouth was on her throat.

Dante had Narah in the shower now, massaging her as he washed the blood off of her skin. That including a few nips and bites lining her thighs and hips. It wasn't long before she was up against the wall with Dante switching from frenching her to biting her shoulder. It's a good thing the shower is a very clean place.

But they didn't stay in there for much longer. Once Dante found the handle to the shower, he carried her to the bed. There was unfinished business to attend to anyways. He tossed her onto the bed so that when she landed, her legs spread. There was no time to utter a syllable and he dived on top of her. Looks like the bed was in for another rough and long night.

Narah was back in heaven. Was it heaven or did she decide it was hell? Who cares? She was feeling better than she ever had before. It was like he kept getting better and better as a lover. Oh, but she was a strong lover as well. The one second he stopped for air, she flipped him over. With a smile that said 'my turn', she assaulted his torso while grinding her hips. The sounds were sweet music to her ears.

Naeh was in a mix of happiness and confusion. For one, she didn't even know Vergil even knew how to massage a woman. For two, he was doing it well and with his tongue! When he pulled away, she let out a protested whine. She stopped when she heard a dark chuckle.

Looking up at him, she couldn't help but blush. There were traces of blood on his lips which he had just licked. It just made her skin feel hot. She didn't even notice that the wound on her neck was gone. Vergil actually pinned her against the wall this time.

"I could go on about why or how I want you." He whispered darkly into her ear. "But I think it's enough to just say I want you."

"Ye...yeah." She whispered back, her face red. "That's enough."

He smiled a devilish grin that made her heart stopped. In one second, his mouth was on hers. In the next, he had her on the bed and underneath him. He was gentle as he ran his hand down her skin, but once met with cloth it was torn off. There would be no salvaging it.

Vergil pinned her hands down with his left hand as he kept running his teeth down whatever skin he could reach. Nips would not work for him, once down to her hips; he bit down hard, enough to draw blood. She didn't whine in pain, she moaned. And that just made him bite harder and more often.

Lady had decided to stop by. Demon activity had been increasing lately and she needed to see if the half devils had anything to so with it. Once she opened the door, she instantly regretted it. Not only was the smell of sex overpowering, but the sounds seemed to be coming from every corner of the house. She left the building as quickly as she entered it.

Dante and Narah had cuddled real close, lying peacefully and blissfully on a broken and torn up bed. Neither knew the time anymore, though neither cared.

"Feel better, babe?" Dante asked, pulling her closer.

"Much." She smiled back, gently raking claws down his chest. "I can worry about the bad things later. Though, what is Vergil going to do to help Naeh? Does he even know what sex is?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Dante laughed. "But I know he really cares for her and that's saying something."

Narah smiled sleepily as Dante pulled up the torn covers. It was defiantly time to go to bed. They could figure out the craziness later.

Vergil held Naeh tightly to his chest. She had already fallen asleep and was now snoring quietly and peacefully. Had she not looked so happy, he wouldn't felt bad about the bruises and bite marks dotting her sides. He did try to apologize, but she gently hit his nose and told him not too.

He studied her face while she slept. She looked peaceful and childish. What pulled him to her, he wasn't entirely sure. He did know he wasn't letting her go and anyone who tried to get in between them would meet a very bloody end.

Speaking of bloody…did anyone know how to get blood out of silk sheets?


	13. Chapter 13

Vergil and Naeh were the first ones awake, surprisingly. She was making breakfast as he sipped a cup of tea. Both were barely dressed, but enough to be covered. They didn't flinch when they heard Dante's door open.

"Mmmm. Something smells good." Narah started. "Whatcha coo…what the hell?"

"Damn, Verge." Dante couldn't help but laugh. "What did you try doing? Making her into a leopard?"

Naeh had dark red and black spots lining her neck, stomach and thighs. Vergil did not respond. She blushed a little, but otherwise continued cooking. She handed the younger two a plate.

"I'm making pancakes and bacon." She said and smiled. "I thought a good breakfast after a good night's sleep would be best since the situation we're about to have to tackle."

"Where's your plate?" Narah asked Vergil as she sat down.

"I've already eaten." Vergil stated with a small dark grin. Naeh's blush got darker.

Narah and Dante sat in silence as the stared at Vergil in shock. There were a few awkward moments before they regained themselves.

"Damn, I thought I was the naughty twin." Dante finally said, laughing.

"So, who do you think may be the sorest at the moment?" Narah asked with a wide smirk.

"You know, I hate you sometimes." Naeh said as she sat down a plate with a tall order of pancakes.

"I think maybe you, babe." Dante laughed and returned the smirk. "She's at least walking on her own."

Vergil glanced up, looking directly at Naeh and just smiled. It was a dark and kind of sexy smile, one that hid secrets. Narah also looked at Naeh, giving her the 'I want details' stare. Naeh sighed and continued cooking.

"So, about this whole 'I'm going to fucking kill him' guy." Dante started when it was obvious no one else was going to. "How is he?"

"The guy that contacted you about watching over us." Naeh responded, finally taking a seat. "He said that he'd be taking care of a problem we'd been having."

"And why are you so sure that he's not trying or possibly dead?" Vergil asked, showing small signs of curiosity.

"Because that _thing_ was his. A spy of sorts." Narah answered. "We've been chased down for a couple of years. Not to be killed though."

"For breeding." Vergil stated it, gritted his teeth slightly. "You are human born, yet possess great demonic strength. It would only seem logical that the other demons would use you for breeding purposes."

Naeh had been silent, her eyes wide in fear. An emotion no one at the table had seen before. Narah growled and slammed her fist on the table, cracking it down the middle. It was barely standing.

"No, I won't let them. They won't touch me. And especially, they won't touch Naeh." Her growl was deep and fierce as her eyes started to burn brightly.

"You're not the only one who would tear them to pieces." Dante muttered. Narah looked at him confused. "Vergil would. It seems clear enough to me that he's claimed her." He nodded his head towards Naeh.

Naeh chuckled then grunted in pain. She shot a small angry, yet playful, look at Vergil as she rubbed her throat. He chuckled to himself. Dante laughed as well, but differently.

"And honestly, I've never seen Vergil in such a good mood." He said, kicking his feet up as Naeh cleared the table.

She laughed to herself, trying to mask the soreness, as she cleaned the dishes. Dante stood up, mentioning something about fixing his bed again. Vergil headed towards his room after a quick nod at Naeh. Once the boys were gone, Narah almost ambushed the new 'leopard'.

"So how was it?" She asked quickly, excitement in her eyes.

"I can't even describe it." She sighed. "I guess the best way to start would be that he lost control. As soon as he kissed me, I swear I saw what control he had fly out the door."

"Sounds like, and looks like, you had a great time." Narah said with a sly smile. "So, any plans on dealing with Xander?"

"Without the boys." She answered quietly. "But not yet. I have to finish some research, that way, we'll be ready. I am gonna need a blood sample."

"Mmmk." Narah nodded as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

The boys were coming back so Narah moved quickly. Dante and Vergil walked in on Narah having Naeh pinned down. Both girls were a little flushed, but laughing. Dante whistled to himself, Vergil stood quiet, not knowing how to react.

"And that proves you are defiantly sorer than I am." Narah laughed as she got up and off of Naeh. She acted like she hadn't noticed them

"I told you." Naeh giggled back, also acting as she didn't notice they were there. "He's an animal!"

Dante could not help but laugh out loud at that as Vergil growled for him to shut up. The girls finally looked at them from their spots on the floor and laughed just as hard as Dante. Vergil walked over to them and quickly scooped up Naeh in his arms, whispering something in her ear.

"Go have fun." Dante said, still laughing. "I think I could go for another round with Narah. Or maybe three."

Narah giggled and gave her sexiest smile. Dante lifted her up in his arms and headed to his room as Vergil headed to his. Oh pray this day would never end.

Narah slowly and quietly crept to Naeh's room. Luckily, Dante had completely worn himself out. While she was tired, achy and sore, she barely had enough energy to met her friend. She didn't even knock on the door, just entered as quietly as she could.

Naeh was sitting at the desk with all the science equipment. She wore a different sports bra than earlier but the same shorts. Or what was left of them. They barely covered her. Narah could barely believe her eyes. It really looked like an animal got a hold of her clothes.

"Damn. You weren't kidding." She whispered as she approached the table.

"Told you." Naeh winced as she spoke. The junction of her shoulder and neck was red and swollen. "He has a weird kink that I didn't know I had as well."

"I'll ask later." Narah shook her head as rolled up the sleeve of the shirt she wore. It was one of Dante's. "So, blood sample?"

Naeh didn't respond, but pulled out an unopened syringe. She tied a blue rubber band around Narah's arm then proceeded to take blood. The blue haired girl winced and looked away.

"You'll kill demons and don't mind their blood." Naeh smiled slightly. "But the sight of your own…"

"It's different when it's my own." Narah whispered as she rubbed her arm. "So, blue devil boy wear himself out?"

"Out cold." She smiled and tried to stifle a giggle. "He doesn't look like him when he's asleep. Anyways, once I know more, I'll tell you."

"All right." Narah nodded. "I'mma slowly make my way back down stairs."

Naeh slowly stood up and followed her out the door, both girls slightly wincing as they moved. Naeh just had to move a few feet to her destination. Narah had a few more feet. She eyed the stairs and gulped down non existent liquid.


End file.
